1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method, terminal, server, and a system for providing a plurality of related applications to a user pursuant to identifying one tag.
2. Background Art
With the rapid progress of the telecommunication technologies, there have been efforts to develop so-called ubiquitous environments, in which telecommunication devices can be applied to real life in a natural, convenient way without being restricted by time and space. Indispensable to building these ubiquitous environments is the wireless identification technology, representative of which includes Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) and Near Field Communication (NFC), in which telecommunication devices can detect and identify one another remotely and effectively.
The wireless identification technology, which is an area of the automatic identification technology, such as barcodes, magnetic sensors, IC cards, etc., uses ultra-short waves or long waves to wirelessly identify data stored in a microchip, thereby allowing a reader to identify a tag attached to an object.
The conventional wireless identification technology simply displays tag information stored in the tag or provides a service by accessing an Object Directory Service (ODS) server based on the tag information to connect to an Object Information Service (OIS) server, in which real information is located. In this kind of conventional wireless identification technology, a single tag has one connection address only.